Momentos
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Toda história é composta por pequenos momentos.
1. Esmalte

**Momentos**

_Uma série de Drabbles/frases/etc provenientes do Projeto Just a Sentence, da seção HHr do 6V. Essa idéia de postar estes momentos, não é minha (eu copiei do perfil da Malu :x)._

_Espero que gostem!_

**- - x - -**

**Esmalte**

A viu correndo em sua direção. O rosto encharcado por lágrimas borrando a bela maquiagem, o amplo vestido branco batendo forte contra o vento enquanto ela corria.  
Pobre Ron, pensara, largado a beira do altar.

A visão de Hermione fugindo do tão esculpido casamento era insana e real. Admirá-la correndo como uma desvairada sendo seguida por um fino véu de tule preso aos fios castanhos, outrora desgrenhados, era um sonho.

Sentiu ela se jogar perante seus braços, as unhas roídas com o esmalte perolado descascado apertou-lhe a nuca, a boca rosada perto de seu ouvido e a voz embargada lhe segredou:

- Eu não pude. Eu não _queria_.


	2. Escova

**Escova**

Jogou os cabelos para trás e balançou-os, estendeu a mão e pegou a escova que descansava na beirada da pia. Automaticamente, passou a pentear os desgrenhados fios.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, ficara inerte por poucos minutos, apenas imaginando como seriam aquelas mãos, que conhecia bem de tanto afagá-las, passeando por seus cabelos, enrolando finas mechas em contorno dos dedos. Arrepiando-a inteira apenas com um mero toque.


	3. Violeta

**Violeta**

Entrou silencioso pela sala de jantar, andou até a grandiosa mesa e parando se pôs a mirá-la. Olhou a superfície lisa e a bela toalha branca com detalhes lilás.  
Suspirando, tirou a varinha do bolso traseiro da calça e apontou-a para o centro da mesa, com um leve floreio surgiu um pequeno e delicado vaso de violetas. Guardando a varinha de volta no bolso, dirigiu-se a sala de visitas.  
Passado um tempo, estava ele lendo uma revista qualquer que se encontrava ao lado do sofá em que descansava, quando ouviu uma pessoa entrando no outro cômodo.

- Potter - disse Hermione já na porta que dava acesso à sala de visitas - posso saber o que essas violetas estão fazendo no lugar do meu vaso chinês?

- Não sei amor... Vai ver o vaso se transformou nas violetas. Magicamente...


	4. Unha

**Unha**

A unha bem feita de Hermione traçou seu caminho por Harry.  
O nariz, a boca, o pescoço, o tórax.  
Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do homem.

- Então moreno, como você está vendo, eu fiz as unhas. Isto quer dizer que _você_ que vai lavas a louça hoje. ok?!


	5. Pingente

**Pingente**

Era ultrajante. Como alguém conseguia prestar atenção em uma ridícula noticia no jornal, quando a sua frente, sentada elegantemente, havia uma bela mulher com um decote médio, onde podia se ver o começo dos belos e pequenos seios da mesma, e entre eles um brilhante pingente?


	6. Masoquismo

**Masoquismo**

Ele gostava de sofrer. Fato. Qual outra opção teria, se não essa?  
Suas mãos queriam sempre tocá-la, mas ele sempre a reprimia.  
Seus olhos sempre buscavam a ela, mas quando a encontrava, sempre fazia questão de perdê-la de novo.  
Sua mente sempre vagava até ela, mas ele sempre balançava a cabeça e começava a pensar em algo que não fosse sua melhor amiga.  
Harry sofria por amar Hermione em segredo, e nunca ter coragem suficiente para se declarar. O moreno não conseguia reprimir esse desejo, ele gostava tanto.  
Era tudo tão prazeroso.  
_"Isso se chama Masoquismo, Harry James."._


	7. Dúvida

**Dúvida**

A dúvida batia em seu peito insistentemente. Seu coração dizia que aquilo era errado.  
Como, por Mérin, como ela havia deixado a situação chegar em tal ponto?  
Noiva de Ron Weasley e apaixonada por Harry Potter.


	8. Lua

**Lua**

Ele observou seus olhos. Nunca ele havia feito isso.  
Harry sempre soube que os olhos de Hermione eram bondosos e afáveis, mas só naquela noite ele percebeu que eles eram de um castanho escuro e aveludado com um ponto de luz que brilhava sedutoramente ao encará-lo.  
Os olhos de Hermione lhe remetiam ao céu em noite de lua cheia.


	9. Esquecimento

**Esquecimento**

Harry não era muito bom com datas, qualquer uma delas. Dias históricos, dia do primeiro beijo, primeiro jogo de quadribol, inicio e término de namoro. Um montante de números que seu cérebro não conseguia gravar.

Mas toda regra tem sua exceção. Dezenove de Setembro. Uma data que Harry sempre lembrava.


	10. Roxo

**Roxo**

Harry adorava aquela camiseta, de um roxo escuro puxado para o azul. Mas até um tempo atrás ele não ligava muito para ela, fora só Hermione dormir em seu apartamento - _estourou um cano no meu, posso ficar aqui essa noite?_ -, atacar seu guarda roupa a procura de algo que pudesse usar como pijama e aparecer de manhã com os cabelos embaraçados, para notá-la.

Hermione ficava linda em roxo.


End file.
